


Parenting

by MerMagicAnaLily



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fatherhood, Friendship, M/M, Pregnancy, Tuffy (but not the way you think), y’all are gonna love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: “What about you guys?” Jonah asked. “You two planning on having kids?”“You sounds like all three of our mothers,” Cyrus joked.“We’ve talked about it,” T.J. said. “But things can get so unnecessarily complicated for us.”
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll & T. J. Kippen, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Parenting

“Babe, wake up...babe!” T.J. shook Cyrus’s shoulder, who simply rolled over and hid under the blankets. “You’re so lucky that we don’t have any commitments for today. But I am not afraid of carrying you out of bed and to the breakfast table.”

Cyrus peeked his head out from under the blankets and looked at his husband, who sat over him. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost ten. And not only do we have brunch plans, but last time you slept in after ten thirty, you moped all day, saying you slept through half of it and missed most of it.”

“How do you know me so well?” He asked with a playful accusatory glare. 

“Well, let’s see, you became my friend in seventh grade, my boyfriend in the eighth grade, my fiancé after we graduated high school, and my husband about four years ago in the first summer break after our freshman year of college.”

“Okay, maybe that’s how,” Cyrus said, slowly getting up. “Okay, okay, I’m up, I’m up. Happy?”

“Yes, because that means that we can have a big breakfast. Waffles!”

“You just talked about brunch!” Cyrus said. “If you’re hungry, have fruits!”

“Come on, Underdog!”

“Come on Theo,” he said, mocking him slightly. “You can order waffles for brunch,” he gave his husband a kiss before going to the bathroom to change.

* * *

“And here comes the sickeningly sweet couple,” Buffy said, watching the two come into the restaurant. About once a month, the whole gang still had brunch together as much as possible, so she was sitting with Marty, next to her was Andi with Amber, and Jonah claimed they end of the table for himself. 

“I’d I didn’t come, your fiancé, my husband, and Jonah would pout that there was no dumbass reunion,” Cyrus said, hugging as he greeted all of his friends before sitting down. 

“Oh I’m aware,” Buffy said. “Andi’s the only one who lucked out by not getting with a dumbass.”

“Yeah, they just both dated the same one,” T.J. said with a laugh and Jonah protested a little, pouting a little. 

“Well,” Cyrus said. “We all know all the secret amazing qualities of dating one of our boys.”

“I like Cyrus’s way of putting it better,” Jonah said. “No mean names.”

“You guys fully embraced the name Dumbass Trio!” Andi said with a laugh. 

“We liked the fact that somebody named us that, Good Hair Crew,” T.J. said pointedly to her. 

“Oh that’s fully on your husband dear Thelonious,” Andi said again with a laugh. 

“Ever since my wedding, you love calling me my real name, huh?”

“Maybe at my future wedding, you’ll find out my real name,” Andi teased. 

“Please! You’re Bex’s daughter! I seriously doubt you have a ‘real name.’ I bet that your legal name is A-N-D-I.”

“Maybe you’ll find out…”

“Are you indirectly proposing to Amber?” Buffy asked.

“Oh no, when I’m proposing, you’ll know,” Andi said with a smile and squeezing Amber’s hand. 

“What makes you think you’re the one proposing?” She asked. 

“Well if you do a double proposal, then you’re gonna be stealing from Cyrus and T.J,” Marty said. “Nothing tops theirs.”

“Really?” Buffy said. “I liked your proposal.”

“I put a ring inside your MVP trophy when your basketball team gave it to you your senior year…”

“Signed it 11.5 and instead of a ring box, it was wrapped in the number you wore during the marathon we ran together in middle school,” Buffy said. “It was pretty epic in your own Martin Festeiro way.”

“Are you going to be Buffy Festeiro?” Andi asked. 

“Maybe...could be fun to call myself Buffy from the Party...but Driscoll is already such a good name.”

“Marty Driscoll?” Jonah suggested.

“Oh...I kinda like that…” Marty said. 

“But remove ‘the party’ from his name?” Buffy said. 

“Hyphenate it?” T.J. added. “I mean, you’re talking to the ‘Kippen-Goodman’s…’

“It’s not just for gays anymore,” Cyrus said with a smirk. 

“We’re gonna add that to our potential married name list,” Marty said. “I like it.”

“Me too...honestly I can’t even imagine what happens next,” Buffy said. “I mean, we get married and what, have kids?”

“If you want to,” Cyrus said. “I mean, having a family is always a nice dream.”

“What about you guys?” Jonah asked. “You two planning on having kids?”

“You sounds like all three of our mothers,” Cyrus joked. 

“We’ve talked about it,” T.J. said. “But things can get so unnecessarily complicated for us.”

“Why?”

“The whole gay thing, mostly,” Cyrus said. “This state can still be a bit backwards even though the cities are pretty progressive. Lots of adoption agencies turn us away, and if we go abroad, there’s a chance that our adoption won’t be considered valid and our child would become an undocumented immigrant.”

“Basically a bunch of unnecessary bullshit,” T.J. added. “The only way to ensure the child would stay with us is either a private adoption, which is hard, or surrogacy which adds additional steps of finding an egg donor, a surrogate herself, and then we’d have to pay her for her service as a surrogate, all the doctor’s appointments, and believe it or not, she could still claim the child as her own and keep it from us and most courts would side against us.” 

Buffy and Andi looked at each other and then something clicked and they both had matching grins grow. Cyrus looked between the two. “Uh-oh...I know that look, I’ve sat across from that look since the second grade. You two are plotting something!”

“Well, I think our look is quite simple,” Andi said. “We’ve always been a family Cyrus. And if you haven’t noticed, which you might not have with your gay eyes...we’re both women.”

“Guys?”

“I wouldn’t even mind going first,” Buffy said. “Simple process. I’ve got the egg, I’ve got the womb, and I can focus on coaching for 9 months instead of playing sports.”

“You guys aren’t serious...right?” Cyrus asked, looking at T.J., who started looking a little excited. It was the same look he had when he started talking to Mickey and Minnie before getting down on one knee and proposing to Cyrus. 

“One hundred percent,” Andi said, and she and Buffy grabbed Cyrus’s hands. “I’d say all you two have to do is decide who’s having the first biological kid between you two.”

* * *

“I cannot believe you two had a week long argument on who would be the first donor,” Buffy said, sitting in the waiting room of her OBGYN with Cyrus. 

“You don’t think T.J. and I have the occasional argument?”

“No, because I’m 96% sure that the argument sounded like ‘it should be your kid first,’ ‘no yours!’ ‘No yours!’”

“Well, I’ll have you know…” Cyrus started. “You’re absolutely right.”

“You won which means I’m going to be pregnant with Thelonious Jagger’s baby…” she said with a laugh. T.J. soon appeared around the corner and a nurse called out for Buffy. “Well boys, that’s my cue. I’ll see you later.” She follows the nurse out and T.J. took her seat. 

“How was it?” Cyrus asked.

“Put simply, awkward. I was in a little room with a tv so outdated, it read tapes, not dvds, and I had to request a less...heterosexual magazine,” he said wincing. 

“That does sound awkward. What did you do?”

“Well phones normally aren’t allowed in there for privacy reasons but they kinda made an exception for me. The poor intern didn’t even look me in the eye as she gave me my phone back.”

“Well, it happened and now you don’t need to think about that little room ever again because they got what they needed for Buffy.” T.J. started snickering. Cyrus raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“A shitty rap apology I did in the seventh grade caused my former sworn enemy to carry my baby.”

Cyrus stared at him a little longer before he started cracking up. “Well, I would argue it actually came from your former sworn enemy reluctantly agreeing to tutor you, because she did it if you helped me get my muffin.”

“One little muffin, then swings, a bench, marriage, and now your best friend is pregnant.”

“Hopefully pregnant. I mean, there’s always a chance it doesn’t take…”

“No, sorry Muffin, no negative thinking. We’re here, I was in a horrible little room with material from the 70s...no seriously, the most recent Playboy magazine was Miss April 1976…” Cyrus started snickering again. “We’re thinking positive. We’re having a baby.”

“Okay...Okay…” he said, and his head snapped up again when Buffy came through the door again. “So? How do you feel?”

“Cyrus, Female bodies don’t work that way. I don’t ‘feel’ pregnant yet. But I do have to go somewhere and lie down for hours with my feet up.”

“We’ll take you back to our place and feed you while we’re at it,” T.J. said. “Need to be carried?” 

“Try it Thelonious and you won’t have a means of having a second biological child yourself.”

* * *

“Seriously Cyrus?” Buffy said, looking at the Walgreens bag in front of her. “Pregnancy tests?”

“It’s been two weeks!” He said. “We’re dying to know!” He slowly pushed a mug of peppermint tea towards her. 

“You really want me to pee on a stick right now, don’t you?”

“We did pay for the stick...and just about everything else. Come on Buffy! I want to know if I’m a dad or not!”

“Okay, okay, but this I’m doing alone.” She chugged the tea and went into the bathroom of his apartment, taking the Walgreens bag with her. A minute later, T.J. walked through the door. 

“Hey, do we know?”

“I WENT INTO THE BATHROOM A SECOND AGO! YOU IMPATIENT HOMOS!” She shouted through the door. 

“So no,” Cyrus said. “We’s doing it now though.”

“Okay…” he said, sitting next to Cyrus at the table and holding his hand. “Are you nervous?”

“You know that’s my natural state of being Teej. You?”

“Yeah...I mean...that little room, the price of the treatments...I don’t know how many times we can try…” he said. “Plus...since it’s my...stuff in there, what if there’s another problem?”

“Teej, you haven’t sounded like this since you were diagnosed with dyscalculia.”

“I mean, I know it’s not a problem, and that there’s nothing wrong with me...but the idea of having a biological child…I got really excited, Cy.” 

Cyrus squeezed his hand and gave him a sweet kiss. “Whatever happens, we'll do it together, okay? Baby, no baby, trying again but with me, I’ll be holding your hand the entire time.”

Right before T.J. could say anything, buddy came out of the bathroom with the stick, all of it except the little screen was wrapped in toilet paper. “Well?!” T.J. looked at her. 

“We’ll know in five minutes,” she said, putting it down. “Hey, just so you know, when Andi and I talked about doing this, we meant it. We want to help you guys every way we can.”

The two nodded and all three of them sat around the table, Buffy reaching out to hold each of their hands while the longest five minutes they ever experienced. Until finally, the screen read out the magic word. 

“I’m pregnant!”

“We’re going to be fathers!” They all started hugging and jumping up and down and hugging in celebration. “Buffy, you have no idea what this means to us,” Cyrus said.

“I’m sure I do,” she said. “And I’ll do it as many times as possible and that you want...but that doesn’t mean I’m becoming a factory for you here.”

“Let’s just take these next nine months first,” T.J. said. “And see how we do with one kid for starters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Please, please! Please!!!! Comment what you think!!! I’m gonna keep writing this!!! But I need motivation!!!


End file.
